


Conocido o Desconocido?

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles trabaja medio tiempo en un supermercado ordenando e inventariando, su novio Scott McCall siempre pasaba por el a la hora de salida aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche, lo suficientemente temprano para pasar a tomar algo siendo viernes después de un día difícil ya que a su jefe se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de inventariar todos los camiones de carga que ingresaran a la tienda ese día y para su mala suerte fueron 4, 4 camiones, de todos los días donde solo iba 1 o a veces ninguno justo ese día tenían que se 4, tenía que des estresarse de alguna manera, tenía que olvidar todo lo ocurrido, y que mejor que emborracharse con su novio , perder la cordura, la conciencia e incluso la virginidad porque no, porque ese día era especial para ambos, ese día era su tercer aniversario después de que Scott le declarara su amor plantándose delante de el después de un partido de lacross, todo marcha bien hasta que despertó en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación que tampoco era la suya y al lado de una persona que claramente no era su novio si no un desconocido.</p><p>╔═════════════════╗<br/>║ Scott/Stiles.....Derek/Stiles..♥║<br/>╚═════════════════╝</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conocido o Desconocido?

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo una nueva historia, se que no he actualizado las demás pero estoy en eso, espero y lo disfruten, háganme saber si fue de su agrado, saludos.

 

 

Se levantó un poco de donde estaba recostado boca abajo en donde parecía ser un escritorio completamente empapado de sudor, jadeante y con una erección que parecía que explotaría de lo hinchada que estaba, sintió como unas manos acariciaban su cintura y luego sus muslos, como esa persona se inclinaba un poco para susurrarle al oído.

-te gusta- mientras introducía dos dedos en su entrada mientras que la otra masajeaba su erección.

-siii- con su voz entrecortada mientras uno que otro gemido escapaba de sus labios ya algo hinchados por lo fuerte que los mordía.

-buen chico, ahora date la vuelta- ordeno y este se giro inmediatamente.

-sujétate de mi- poniendo los brazos del castaño alrededor de su cuello mientras que este lo sentaba en el escritorio de forma delicada.

-esto te va a gustar lo prometo- lentamente introduce su miembro dentro de la entrada del castaño, este suelta un gemido tan fuerte que causa que el sujeto sonriera.

Empezó envistiendo lentamente las caderas del castaño, lamiendo su cuello y acariciando sus piernas a la vez.

-mas….mas….fuerte- decía el castaño entre gemidos descontrolados.

-lo que quieras- comienza sus movimientos mas fuertes aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda mientras que el castaño sujetaba su cabello con demasiada fuerza pronunciando su nombre de manera desenfrenada sintiendo como el preciado orgasmo se aproximaba.

-Scott…Scott- cayendo completamente rendido encima del escritorio boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, agitado y con evidentes marcas rojas por su abdomen.

El sujeto se acerca  para susurrarle de nuevo al oído algo que por un momento desconcertó un poco al castaño.

-no…..Derek- retirándose lentamente y tomarlo con delicadeza en la cama, el castaño no supo exactamente si escucho bien o no, estaba demasiado cansado por la sesión de sexo que había tenido hace un momento como para averiguarlo, solo espero a que amaneciera para poder responder a su pregunta interna.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

En la madrugada se levantó con una cruda que no podía ni con su conciencia, entre abrió los ojos viendo como los pequeños rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, pero retrocedió su casete mental y pensó _“esta no es mi habitación”_ viendo a su alrededor que definitivamente no era su habitación.

Se giró a su lado completamente alterado observando a la persona que se encontraba recostada junto a el desnudo, no era su novio, notando que el también estaba desnudo al levantar la sabana que lo cubría, soltó un fuerte grito causando que el chico a su lado se levantara de inmediato de la cama.

-que paso?- suelta la persona.

-quien?....quién eres?- sujetando la sabana para cubrirse como si fuera una damisela protegiendo su valioso cuerpo.

-ahora importa- con sarcasmo.

-te pregunto que quien eres?

-bien soy Derek Hale y tu eres….Stiles Stilinski si no mal recuerdo- haciendo amen de acercarse al castaño reacción que provoca levantarse de inmediato de la cama para que este lo lograra.

-que hago aquí?.....que paso?- confundido.

-no lo recuerdas…..enserio?

-si lo hiciera no te estaría preguntando.

-ya, ya tranquilo, tu y yo- señalándose a ambos con el dedo índice- dormimos juntos anoche.

-qué?....no, no, no, eso no puede ser, es una broma cierto, no es verdad.

-es verdad…..y te gusto.

-basta, cállate, no te conozco, seguramente me drogaste verdad.

-créeme que no fue necesario hacerlo, estabas completamente ebrio- sentándose en la cama y recogiendo la ropa que se hallaba en el suelo.

-que paso?- intrigado.

-de verdad quieres saberlo- cuestiona.

-si.

-bien, estabas en el bar junto a un chico moreno como de tu edad bebiendo en la barra….

-debió ser Scott- lo interrumpe.

-me permites estoy tratando de contar la historia- indignado.

-pues hazlo y ya.

-como decía estaban en la barra.

 

_ *Flash Back* _

 

-que vas a tomar amor- dice Scott.

-lo que quieras- sonriéndole.

Se gira para mirar al camarero- dos wiskis por favor.

-claro en seguida se los preparo.

Luego de unos cuantos tragos Stiles se retiró al baño dejando a Scott sobre la barra.

Dentro del baño se encuentra a un tipo que le dedico la mirada en todo momento desde su entrada.

-hola- contesta el sujeto.

-hola- contesta Stiles.

-divirtiéndose- mirando al castaño mientras entraba a uno de los baños.

-am…..si- cierra la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos dentro del cubículo sale para lavarse las manos descubriendo que el mismo sujeto seguía dentro del baño esperando a que saliera.

-disculpa que me entrometa pero……el chico que estaba contigo es tu novio.

-porque la pregunta?

-solo quería saber si tengo posibilidades o no- le responde mirándolo desde donde esta mientras el castaño se acerca para lavarse las manos y arreglarse un poco el cabello.

-pues si el es mi novio así que no te hagas esperanzas con el- pasando por delante del chico para salir por la puerta pero este se mete en su camino evitando que este lograra salir cruzándose de brazos mostrando su musculatura.

-no me refería a el parece que el ya tiene con quien divertirse.

-a que te refieres- queriendo salir.

-no creo que este bien dejarte salir.

-apártate!!- ya molesto.

-no lo hare.

-que te apartes ohh.

-oh que?- se retira un poco de la puerta para estar más cerca del castaño.

-o te las veras conmigo.

-eso lo quiero ver.

De un rápido movimiento se escabulle de entre los brazos del moreno que empezaban a acorralarlo contra la pared, saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la barra donde se encontraba su novio, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba no estaba por ningún lado y eso en verdad le sorprendía Scott jamás lo dejaría solo y menos sin avisarle, recorre todo el lugar llegando a la parte de atrás donde guardaban parte del licor, no supo ni como llego hay, pero hay estaba viendo algo que hubiera deseado no haber visto jamás, su novio Scott encima del camarero en una situación comprometedora, bastante comprometedora, ya que el moreno estaba completamente desnudo mientras que el rubio camarero tirado en el suelo si las prendas de la parte de debajo de si cintura, al ver eso solo salió corriendo del lugar sin decir nada.

-Stiles!!- grita el moreno recomponiendo su postura para empezar a vestirse.

-solo deja que se vaya- dice el chico aun en el suelo.

-no lo puedo dejar ir Isaac, no debo- contesto el moreno.

-quien ese chico tu novio.

-algo mas que eso- subiendo la bragueta de su pantalón.

Sale a toda prisa el castaño con las lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos deseando que todo sea solo un sueño, un mal sueño del que desearía poder despertar ya.

Se topa con el chico del baño de nuevo pero esta vez “accidentalmente”.

-estas bien?- pregunta notablemente preocupado.

-Déjame solo- sacándole la vuelta pero este le toma del hombro.

-no te puedes ir así.

-claro que si y tu no eres nadie para impedírmelo- soltándose del agarre pero el moreno esta vez lo toma de la muñeca.

-lo siento pero no puedes.

-Suéltame!!- levantando la voz.

-suéltalo!!- dice Scott casi corriendo a donde estaba Stiles y el chico.

-Scott- dice casi en susurro.

-tu quien eres para decirme que hacer.

-su novio idiota eso soy.

-así pues eso no parecía hace un momento.

-que?.....como?-se sorprendió por eso, como era posible que lo supiera.

-ya basta- dice Stiles aun con la mano del chico en su muñeca.

-te he dicho que lo sueltes- tomando la mano del chico para que este lo soltara.

-no me toques- el chico lo suelta para empujar al moreno en el pecho lo que causo el enojo de este.

-desgraciado como te atreves- de la nada el chico nota como la sangre del moreno cambio de repente, pensando que tal ves el chico era igual que el.

-ya paren, basta!!!- se pone en medio de ambos chicos- Scott tu y yo hemos terminado no quiero saber nada de ti entendido.

-pero….pero Stiles- contesta Scott.

-y tu ni siquiera te conozco, ni se te nombre así que déjame en paz.

 Se gira sumamente enfadado saliendo del lugar, hubiera deseado saber que pasaría para haber traído su preciado jeep ya que tuvo que caminar por la carretera vacía a mitad de la noche y con el cielo que parecía que iba a caer un diluvio por las nubes oscuras que se formaban.

Mientras caminaba escucho como un carro de detrás suyo se aproximaba, era un camaro color negro muy elegante para su gusto y con los vidrios ahumados, bajaron la ventanilla dejando ver al chico del bar _“que no se cansaba de seguirlo”_ pensó Stiles.

-ahora que quieres?- mientras caminaba.

-sube te llevo, esta por empezar a llover.

-déjame solo.

-no lo hare, ya te lo había dicho, no puedo, por favor sube.

-que intentas hacer?

-nada, lo juro, solo sube te mojaras.

Poco después empezó a caer pequeñas gotas de agua sobre su rostro escurriendo entre su pálida piel sin moverse de donde estaba, mirando directamente al chico delante de el.

-tu lo sabias, cierto……..por eso no querías que saliera del baño.

-si- desde adentro del auto- por favor entra y te explico.

-ni siquiera se quien eres y aun así trataste de evitar que lo supiera, como……porque?- empezó a llorar lentamente- porque?

El moreno sale del auto encaminándose al castaño.

-solo quería protegerte, es todo- lo abraza y el castaño le corresponde sin dudar, desahogándose con un extraño, por ahora.

-vamos sube.

Dentro del auto establecieron la plática nuevamente.

 -no quiero ir a mi casa- mirando atreves del ventanal.

-entonces a donde te llevo- poniendo en marcha el auto.

-como te llamas?- le cuestiona sin verlo.

-Derek….Derek Hale.

-Stiles Stilinski- le responde casi de inmediato- Derek Hale me podrías llevar a tu casa.

-pero si hace un momento no me querías cerca.

-lose pero se que Scott estará esperándome en mi casa y no quiero verlo, no ahora.

-esta bien, te llevare a mi casa.

Era un recorrido algo largo, el chico a su lado o más bien Derek vivía algo apartado de la ciudad, se adentran en el bosque visualizando una casa muy grande a simple vista.

-esta es tu casa- mientras el moreno aparcaba el auto frente a la puerta.

-si.

-es muy hermosa- bajando del auto.

-si lo eres- mirando al castaño mientras que este vislumbraba la casa.

-que dijiste?- luego de unos segundos.

-que si es hermosa.

-oh.

-hay que entrar.

-te sigo- detrás del moreno, entrando a una enorme habitación con varios sofás en el centro y un candelabro colgando del techo con luz tenue además de una enorme televisión justo arriba de la chimenea que alumbraba el resto de la habitación, todo parecía ser muy rustico.

-vaya- sorprendido.

-siéntate, quieres algo de tomar.

-si- rápidamente responde- tequila, tienes?

-creo que ya has tomado lo suficiente.

-no lo suficiente para poder olvidar.

-Stiles, se que te sientes mas pero……

-no, no sabes como me siento, no me conoces.

-ya…ya tranquilo- sale y regresa con ambas bebidas- toma- le extiende la bebida para que este la tomara entre sus manos.

-gracias- tomándolo todo sin dudar- más.

Pasan la noche entre pláticas y copas y sin darse cuenta estaban completamente ebrios, bueno a excepción de  uno que por más que bebiera jamás podría estarlo.

-Derek….hip- acercándose al moreno quien se encontraba sentado del otro lado de la sala.

-que pasa?

-necesito que me ayudes…hip….con algo.

-con que?

-a olvidar hip- poniéndose en cuclillas frente al moreno.

-que quieres decir- notando la excitación del castaño delante de el.

-sabes a lo que me refiero- levantándose lentamente la camisa a cuadros que traía puesta- vamos se que quieres hacerlo.

-Stiles no me hagas esto- algo nervioso.

-hacerte que?....hip….solo hazlo- empezando a desabrocharse los pantalones.

El moreno no podía contenerse mas sabia que no era correcto lo que iba hacer y menos si el castaño no tenia juicio en ese momento, pero en verdad lo deseaba, joder lo necesitaba para calmar a su lobo, esa necesidad de tener a su compañero con el en verdad lo necesitaba, porque en cuanto lo vio entrar por el bar supo que era el, que ese chico pálido era su compañero, por eso lo siguió al baño, por eso no quería verlo sufrir cuando se enterara de su novio y ese camarero a quienes ya había visto coquetear desde lo lejos, cosa que el castaño no noto, luego de que este saliera del baño siguió el aroma del chico el tal Scott encontrándolo junto a ese camarero, no tuvo la necesidad de entrar y verlo, solo con estar detrás de la puerta logro escuchar los gemidos que soltaban ambos, escuchando unos leves gruñidos que terminaron de confirmar sus sospecha, el chico era igual que el pero como era posible que el humano no se diera cuenta después de tanto tiempo. Cuando vio como salió completamente enojado del bar se giro hacia Scott.

-te vas a arrepentir.

-es una amenaza a caso- contesta retadoramente Scott.

-se lo que eres, pero no se que es lo que planeas, así que mejor aléjate de el quieres.

-no sigo ordenes de ex alfas- contesta Scott.

-como sabes eso.

-te conozco Derek Hale y a tu ex novia Kate, así que no me vengas a decirme que me aleje de mi novio.

-ya no es tu novio.

-eso lo veremos.

-es mi compañero así que aléjate de el- se va sin siquiera decir nada ni permitirle decir algo mas a el moreno.

-no puede ser verdad- dice Scott para si.

__

_ *Fin del Flash Back* _


End file.
